


Hounds of Hermitvill

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, First Kiss, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Shipping, Soul Selling, Urban Fantasy, Wounds, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Etho has a secret.Grian is oblivious.When all is revealed, will everything fall apart? Or will it bring them closer?
Relationships: Etho/Grian, Grian/Etho, Gritho - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Hounds of Hermitvill

Heavy breaths, burning lungs, aching legs, Grian leaned on the wall, panting for air. Had he lost the creatures pursuing him? He wasn’t sure. He was almost too afraid to look back, but his body refused to let him keep running, at least, not yet… Glancing back he saw nothing, the alley was empty, dark, cold. How long would he be safe here? Would those… those… whatever they were, would they move on to going after someone else? Had he escaped only to damn someone else? Should he try to get help? Would anyone even believe him in what he’d seen? Again, he had no idea, though, by logic’s standard, he’d likely be laughed out of the room.

Either way, staying here wasn’t going to do him any good so as soon as he was able, he pushed away from the wall on tired legs. The air felt just a little too cold for the Autumn night, there was still a lingering sense of unease and he couldn’t chase the memory of glowing eyes from his mind. Of the creatures too big to be natural bats, too small to be humans playing a prank. Dogs didn’t have wings, whatever those things had been, he couldn’t guess but he hoped they wouldn’t catch up to him now. He continued down the alley, not daring to go back the way he’d come. Slowly he checked the street once he’d reached its end, looking around but there wasn’t a soul in sight. Not a single person out walking, no dogs guarding front porch steps, not even a single stray cat to yowl for a forlorn lover.

Stepping out into the faint glow of the streetlight, Grian started his trek home. It was so eerily quiet, he could hear his own footsteps on the paving, almost too loud in his own ears, bouncing off the buildings like the sounds themselves were spiting him. He wished he could move more silently, that he could hide from the unsettling sense he was being watched. He found himself glancing at the windows of the townhouses he passed, glancing from one to the next, expecting to see some weary old man or woman simply watching the streets, but there was nothing. Not a single soul. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he quickened his pace, hurrying down the block with more earnest, trying desperately to reach his own little structure of fancy stone nestled between others just like it. He could feel secure once he was behind the heavy door, able to vanish away from the streets like seemingly every other living being in this city had already done.

Before he’d realized it his footfalls were all that much louder in his ears, he’d broken into a run out of the fear climbing his spine like the spindly legs of a spider up a wall. His breath ragged as he pulled and pushed it so much more roughly yet again, he felt shaken already, breaking into a run awakening the panic from just earlier. His heart pounding in his ears, those three sounds were all that was, all he could hear; until they weren’t anymore. Suddenly there was another sound, one that felt like it registered in his mind just a little too late, not enough time to react, or perhaps he’d have been doomed regardless.

Either way, it did not matter, not when sharp claws dug into his back, toppling him forward, face-first into the pavement. The snarls were not warning enough, the creature had simply been too fast, he’d made too much noise… and as sharp teeth dug into his neck, the world spun to darkness.

\--

“-and here is your share of the profits Mr. Labs.” Beef had said earlier that day when Etho had dropped off a new line of music boxes for their shop. It was a good-paying business, Etho was good with the delicate little boxes, had a good ear for making tunes people could not resist wishing they could listen to again and again. In all the share he earned was more than enough to cover supplies, cover the expenses of living, and still fund his little experiments on the side. Truly, he’d found a sweet spot in life. A good balance. Being in what was considered an artistic field left him the privilege of seeming eccentric rather than disturbed. People didn’t dare disrupt his  _ delicate _ work.

Oh, how delicate his real work was, they’d never realize, no, not as long as he was careful. It was a lonely existence in some sense but he didn’t mind the solitude too much. Not many could keep up with his level of brilliance and those that did often questioned him more than he’d prefer. So he’d returned home, through the heavy iron gates to the modest mansion settled on the edge of the city, a quiet little corner of the world where his research could be conducted, all hidden under the guise of music box tuning. He had no real concern for what went on outside the little world he’d settled himself into. He was happy like this, at least, so he told himself.

Still, he needed more, less than legal substances to conduct his experiments and he mustn't be caught procuring them. So once darkness had fallen over the city it was down to the cellar he went, walking past a half dozen kennels that were occupied by beasts of his own work. Creatures arguably far more complex than any programmed cylinder he’d designed. No, these beasts were the true works of art, a melding of science and sorcery. One by one he opened their kennels, stopping at the far end of the room, pushing closed a music box settled on a shelf there, ending its haunting tune. With the room suddenly quiet the beasts stirred, glowing eyes lighting up like matches in the night.

“Go forth my pets, hunt, return to me all you find of use.” He said, his tone encouraging and soon he stood alone in the cellar, the moonless night filled with the sound of unearthly howls.

With that handled he headed around the wall, pressing a fake shelf upwards to release the latch of a secret door. Lights sprang to life on his entry, a deep glow of amber that cast the hall beyond in a deceptively warm glow. He let the secret door fall closed behind him, meandering to his lab to conduct further research. How much time passed while he worked was difficult to guess, though he felt far from weary so he hadn’t worked past the midnight hour by the time he heard his pests return. A small smirk played his features as he returned to the cellar, looking to see what they’d brought him. There was always some odd items or even trash that they’d collect amid the more useful things and he couldn’t help but be curious what they’d find worthy of his attention.

However, this time was something he’d not have fathomed.

Not in a hundred years would he have guessed at what they’d left on the cellar floor.

There, laying on the stones, red blood seeping down, was a man. He was short, but likely still had been a bit of work to bring back. His trousers of nice quality looked a bit tattered after being dragged along, marks of bright bloody red showing beneath. His dark gray coat had two holes gouged into it, stained a shinier dark color, the man’s hair was a sandy brown and his face was out of Etho’s view. Something tightened in his chest at the sight, a sort of uncertainty, of worry. He hoped this would be a one-off fluke, that the beasts wouldn’t make a habit of dragging humans back to the mansion. It would be far too likely for that sort of thing to have suspicion fall on him, especially if the creatures were seen with their catch or on his property.

Quickly he hurried over, kneeling beside the man, rolling him over. His face was bloodied but he seemed to still be breathing, hurt but alive. He was unconscious and that might prove to be Etho’s luckiest break in the situation. Feeding the beasts and ushering them back to their kennels came first, lest they become unruly. That taken care of, Etho scooped the stranger up into his arms and hurried out of the cellar. With more rush to his step than he’d had need of for quite some time he carried the man into the mansion proper. Etho swept through the entrance hall without really seeing it, heading up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He shoved his way through the door to the first guest room, unconcerned with the dustiness of it, he could open a window later. As soon as the stranger was laid down Etho was back out of the room, he needed to clean and treat the man’s wounds quickly.

Once he’d gathered what he needed he returned, setting about getting the man’s injuries cleaned, treated. He wrapped each wound with trained precision, ensuring they wouldn’t come loose, yet not too tight either. Once he’d made sure the stranger was as comfortable as he was going to be, Etho made his way to the window, opening it enough to let fresh air into the stuffy room, hopefully carrying some of the dust out into the night air. Glancing back at the stranger he wasn’t sure how he should take the turn of events this evening. Now with the blood cleaned from his face, the stranger was quite handsome and Etho hadn’t really thought that about much of anyone in a very long time. It was like a stinging reminder of just how lonely he’d come to be while living out here, on the edge of town in such a big house… not another human soul around to share it with. Often the only people he talked to any given day was Beef or Keralis. Both always in a business setting, when was the last time he’d know human companionship?

He couldn’t remember.

With a heavy hearted sigh, Etho slipped from the room, trying to brush off the loneliness, knowing for certain that once the man was awake he’d be on his way. His injuries had not been too bad, they’d heal cleanly enough now that he’d treated them. Really, if Etho had ever wanted he could have been quite a successful doctor, but his curiosity conflicted heavily with any oath to heal. He wanted to know the secrets of the world, the limitations of mortality.

He had so much work to do.

\--

Grian woke with a start, a cold sweat drenching him. Chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath he found his nightmare chased away like darkness in the wake of a candle. That didn’t abstain him from panic though, not when he realized how unfamiliar his surroundings were. Sure, his home was nice enough for what it was… but this? This room felt wider in its breath than the entire footprint of his own townhouse. Everywhere he looked spoke of good money, if not old money, high quality furnishings and the like, extravagant rugs and drapery, he felt like he’d woken up in another life all together. Daring to move came with a sharp pain in his back followed by a dull ache. Slowly he took stock of himself, noting the bandages, professionally done, perhaps a doctor had found him? He couldn’t quite remember what had happened to him, but he felt very much like he’d gotten into a bar brawl and lost.

Carefully he pulled himself up into a sitting position, aside from the soreness and dull pain of open wounds now bandaged, he didn’t feel too bad. He wasn’t dizzy, so he’d take that as a stroke of good luck in the face of… whatever had happened. He found he was steady on his feet, and with daylight flooding into the windows he decided he’d best see if he could find the owner of this home, see who’d taken the time to patch him up. Outside of the room he’d been in he found a long hallway that branched in a couple of places, a large house indeed. It was easily as ornately decorated as the room he’d woken in, he was near to a grand staircase looping down to an entry way of no small extravagance. Though, as he took hold of the handrail and started down he noticed the coating of dust upon it, was there no maid in a place so wealthy? Odd.

Once he reached the base of the stairs he wasn’t sure where to go, the front door was right there, he could just go home he supposed, but that would be quite rude. He needed to at least thank whoever it was that had helped him. He did however, glance out the windows near the door. The garden was well planned, all the plants there the sort that did not require much care, that would look good even if not trimmed or watered often. They were almost unruly, very well established. So no gardener then, either. There were no signs of the estate’s owner out there either, so perhaps they were somewhere within this manor’s walls. Grian bit his lip, turning to glance back at the ornate entry hall. The house itself was almost troublingly quiet, a silence that felt eerie, it left a feeling that crawled up his spine and made every hair on his neck prickle upright. Slowly he ventured deeper into the house, sticking to the first floor. He wasn’t quite sure where to find anything in a home this large, what the layout would be, but he wasn’t afraid to explore. As he walked down one hallway he’d chosen at random he could finally hear something aside from his own breathing and he froze as he picked apart the sound… a music box. The chiming was gentle, though it was no tune he recognized and after a moment it stopped. Slowly he resumed walking, towards the sound, he presumed, and his assumption was confirmed when the song started again. It was louder now and while it felt rather eerie in this quiet place, it was at least some sign of life. After all, if there was a music box playing, someone had to be there to wind it up right?

Finally he reached an open door, peering inside showed a large study with a big desk, one entire wall of shelves had been cleared of books and was instead replaced by boxes, of stacked music box shells and other bits used to craft them. There were bundles of rolls with dots and lines drawn on what he could see. There was a large dog laying beside the desk, one that looked up at him with an unsettling amount of intelligence. But more striking than all of that was the man behind the desk, delicate tools in hand as he worked on one of the fine little boxes. His hair was stark white, but he did not look elderly, quite the contrary, he looked easily close to Grian’s own age. Not wanting to startle the man Grian gently reached up and knocked on the open door, three quick but quiet raps that drew attention his way. The man glanced up, removing the jeweler’s monocle he wore as he did.

“Ah, so our mystery guest lives to tell the tale. Glad to see you’re awake friend, what happened to you?” The man asked, setting his tools aside. He seemed quite friendly, jovial even.

“I wish I could recall, but it’s a bit of a blur.” Grian admitted as he came further into the room.

“Ah, understandable I suppose, perhaps a few drinks too many. I found you on my grounds, I’ve got more than a few prickly shrubs not all that friendly for a man without his wits about him.” The man said, not accusatory but rather almost apologetic.

“I’m not normally one for the drink… but since I can’t remember what happened I suppose it’s as good an explanation as any.” Grian sighed.

“Well, either way I’m glad you’re alright. My name is Etho, by the way.”

“Grian, it’s a pleasure to meet you, and thank you, for helping me.”

“It was no trouble and the pleasure is all mine.” Etho said with a wave of his hand. He then stood, carefully stepping around some of his boxes of supplies.

“So… Etho, you wouldn’t be the same Etho as Beef & Etho music emporium, would you?” Grian found himself asking as Etho approached him, shaking his hand once offered.

“One and the same, I feel like I’ve heard Beef mention your name before as well, do you own one of the shops in town?”

“The Barge, I’m quite proud of it really.” Grian admitted, stepping aside when Etho let go of his hand. Having the man so close Grian got a better look at his unfairly handsome face, already he found himself missing the feeling of the somewhat calloused grip in his.

“Can’t say I blame you, it’s a lovely establishment and it’s grown a lot since you opened up.” Etho noted, motioning for Grian to follow him.

“Thank you, I’ve worked hard to ensure it did well.” Grian offered as he fell into step behind Etho, he heard the dog’s claws on the wood floor as it too, joined them. He couldn’t help feeling a little unnerved by it, like its eyes were boring holes into his back. He tried not to think about that too much though, instead watching the way Etho moved. He had a sort of elegance to him, like someone who was above a mere mortal and knew it. Like someone who wasn’t weighed down by trivial nonsense.

“Clearly it’s paid off, I walk by your shop often, I’ve seen how it’s transformed.” Etho said, his tone complimentary.

“I could say the same to you, I assume most the music boxes I hear around town are your make. It seems almost everyone has one, like a symbol of status.”

“Oh really? I suppose that explains the steady profits, I don’t handle the business side of things, that’s Beef’s job. I like the peace of simply supplying the boxes.”

“You like being left to your own thoughts.” Grian noted and Etho paused by a door he’d reached for the handle of, glancing back at Grain.

“How did you know?”

“There is a very distinct lack of personal staff.” Grian admitted, motioning at the grand house.

“Is it that obvious?” Etho asked with a light chuckle, pushing the door open, there was a kitchen beyond, it reflected the same fine craftsmanship as the rest of the house, it had a cozy feel to it though.

“Just a bit.” Grian admitted as he followed Etho into the room.

“I just like doing things myself.” Etho shrugged, setting about getting the stove lit.

“Except for dusting.” Grian said in a light hearted jab.

“You’ve got me there.” Etho laughed.

That laugh was such a light, gentle sound, Grian wanted to hear it more. He’d only know Etho a short amount of time but already he found himself quite fond of the man. Even though Etho said he liked time to himself, had no staff, he seemed welcoming and by all accounts, he didn’t have to be. Grian had been nothing more than a stranger last night, one that had somehow stumbled into this man’s garden and passed out. Really, Grian wished he could remember how he’d gotten here, but the last thing he could clearly pull into frame was locking up the barge for the night. He supposed whatever it was had turned out well enough though, since he was here now and the room so quickly filled with a lovely aroma. Grian couldn’t guess half the herbs and spices that Etho was cooking with but he admired the artistry of it. They’d fallen into silence as Etho focused on what he was doing and Grian didn’t mind. He had no reason to be bored, watching the skilled man work was almost mesmerizing, that inhuman grace holding a beauty all its own. Quietly Grian hoped the man wouldn’t notice he was staring so much, but it seemed Etho didn’t mind the silence, so the process of cooking carried on. After what felt like too long for his stomach to stand, but too soon for his heart to be contented, a plate appeared in Grian’s hands. It was loaded down with wonderfully cooked food, steam wafting off of it in wispy curls. Etho motioned at a table in a nook, wrapped in windows and drowning in morning sun, so with a nod Grian sat down. He wasn’t quite sure why it struck such joy when Etho joined him, a plate of his own in hand.

“Thank you, I’m not sure I got much of a meal last night.” Grian admitted, barely remembering his manners. The outstanding mix of flavors all that managed to keep him from scarfing the food down like a wild animal.

“I figured as much.” Etho said, another light laugh filling the air, music to Grian’s ears. Once again though, they lapsed into silence, the only sounds being the scrape of metal cutlery against plates, the snoring of the dog somewhere by the cabinets.

Glancing outside the window Grian noted that the back garden was intricately planned out as well, but there was a wide variety of plants, more purposeful ones. There were a few herbs and edible flowers he recognized but a lot of things he didn’t. In all it was quite beautiful. There was a bird bath deep amid the flowers and a pair of happy birds that had not yet flown south for winter were making the best of the clean water left out for them there. It wasn’t until Grian’s plate was empty did he speak again, offering Etho a bright smile as he did.

“You know, if you wouldn’t mind cooking for me once in a while I’d happily come and do away with the dust bunnies plaguing you.” Grian offered, no sooner had he said it did he feel the gaze of the dog on him again. The beast was a bit unnerving. Etho however looked torn, he seemed like he’d enjoyed Grian’s company thus far, but he also seemed quite private, perhaps he wouldn’t want anyone around too much. At the same time though, he didn’t feel like he’d overstepped his welcome with the offer.

“Well… Perhaps, if you can keep a timely schedule and I know when you will visit… I would like that actually.” Etho said finally, meeting Grian’s gaze. The little flutter Grian’s heart did in that instant was almost enough to steal his breath for a moment. The excuse to see Etho again was more than a little exciting.

“Wonderful! I can certainly come by in the mornings before I normally open the barge, I have time around then.” Grian promised.

“Perfect, but there will be no cleaning on your part until you’ve healed up a bit. No sense pushing yourself.” Etho said with a dismissive wave.

“Of course, but, I probably should get going. I need fresh clothes before I open the barge today.” Grain said, a pang of disappointment rolling through him at the thought.

“You know where to find me.” Etho said with an inviting smile, a smile so charming Grian had to fight himself not to swoon then and there. Still, he couldn’t dare overstay his welcome now. With reluctant goodbyes he took his leave, quickly getting his bearings once outside and hurrying home once again.

\--

Etho let out a long, low goaned whine and sank into his chair all the more once he heard the front door close. He couldn’t quite get his heart to calm down even with Grian out of the room though, the lingering ring of his voice playing in Etho’s mind like the most beautifully crafted music box to ever exist. How lively and kind and how unbearably  _ handsome _ Grian was haunting Etho like some sort of specter. How very… distracting. Yet at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to dislike the distraction, couldn’t bring himself to be upset at the change in the norm, he had, after all, accepted Grian’s offer. Despite his best efforts to employ logic against it, the wish to see Grian again had been too strong to resist.

A low growl rumbled from beside him and he glanced down to the dog there, sleek and entirely unnatural, despite how passible he looked. Etho could see the hellfire burning in the back of those black pits it had for eyes.

“Grumble all you want, nothing in our contract says I can’t enjoy my life while I have it.” Etho pointed out before standing, his blissful mood dampened by his less than supportive demonic guardian.

With a shake of his head Etho headed back out of the room, mind mulling over the things he needed to get done when a thought crossed his mind. His beasts, if Grian followed the same path again, after dark, they might hunt him again. What if they roughed him up worse this time? He didn’t like the idea, concern bubbling up far more quickly than he’d like to admit. To his credit though, just as quickly as the thought had arisen, so had a solution. He quickly made his way back to his workshop of music boxes and set to work. He did not slow or take breaks, his mind zeroed in on the task at hand. Soon enough, with the master scroll for the song in the music box in the basement, he had a much, much smaller design worked out. He’d been mulling over this idea for quite some time but hadn’t quite had reason to work on something so tediously tiny.

As soon as he’d finished and tested it several times over he set out. The sun was still high in the sky so he had little worry he’d be able to find Grian at the Barge. His pace was much more quickened than when he’d normally set out, perhaps he should be a bit more cautious for how he appeared to the other humans milling about but he really couldn’t bring himself to care, there was something energetic in his heart, practically dragging him down the street. Not that he argued in all honesty, he wanted to see Grian again, already, was excited to share this invention with him… even if Grian couldn’t know exactly what it was for.

After what felt like an eternity, despite only being half the walk he usually took to get to his own shop, he was stepping onto the barge. It was brilliant really, the floating shop, as big and extravagant as it had gotten, was on the water. It couldn’t be struck with the same land tax everyone else had to deal with. Perhaps Grian was smarter than most would realize at first glance, like there was a subtle brilliance hidden behind a mischievous smile. He glanced around the place, the floating shop that very much seemed like an ornate greenhouse built atop a simple barge, as, that’s what it was, had all sorts of wares for sale. He didn’t look too closely at what Grian was selling though, more concerned with finding the man himself. He did, quickly enough though, as Grian was right around the corner replacing stock to the shelves from a shipment crate.

“Oh! Hello Etho.” He said with a bright smile, surprised delight existing unabated on his face.

“Hello again Grian, I have something for you.” Etho said cheerfully, reaching into his pocket.

“Wait, why?” Grian seemed rather bewildered.

“Because I need someone to test this out and if I’ll be seeing you often then you’re the perfect candidate.” Etho explained, it wasn’t a lie either, just not the whole truth.

“Oh, alright! I can do that.” He nodded, looking every bit as excited as Etho had felt just on seeing the man.

“Here, feel free to use it any time you are stressed, or even afraid or unnerved. Let me know how the tone does to ease tension. Treat it as you would any pocket watch, I need to know if it’s as durable.” Etho explained as he handed the new device to Grian.

The music box was the size of a pocket watch, after all, it was carefully tucked into the shell of one. Grian let out the tiniest of gasps as he accepted the trinket, looking it over with an appreciative expression. It didn’t take him long to figure out how to wind then open it. The peaceful tune carried out over the shop, the song that would lull the beasts to calm, not that Grian knew that.

“Oh this is absolutely beautiful!” Grian said with honest delight, not closing it until the song began to repeat. After that he got the chain affixed to his waistcoat before tucking it into his pocket.

“Perfect. I should let you get back to work.” Etho said, taking a step back and offering a wave.

“Have a nice walk home.” Grian said warmly, an edge in his voice making it almost feel as if he didn’t want him to leave.

“I will!” Etho said, making his way back off the barge.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so undoubtedly happy while out in public. What was it about Grian that just sparked such honest joy? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, nor could he decide if that might actually be a bad thing. He’d spent so long in the same cycle of day to day life that this little change felt monumentous, yet it felt  _ right. _ Would this be his undoing? He worried it might, if Grian found out the truth… he’d likely hate him, decide that he was a monster and Etho really didn’t want to face that harsh reality. The thought of that kind face screwing up with outrage, it made his heart twist painfully in his chest.

He tried to push the thoughts from his mind.

Best not to dwell on such things.

\--

The night was quiet and it felt eerily so, far too silent than would be the norm. Yet something felt familiar about it, like he’d experienced this before. Grian couldn’t quite place what it was about the feeling, but then, he still couldn’t remember the night before, perhaps it had been similar then as well, but he had no way to know for sure. Still, as he locked the door to the Barge, as he stepped out onto the street, something certainly felt off, odd in some unnervingly familiar way. He didn’t like it, he could be certain of that much. The street lights felt too dim, the shadows too deep, the cold too sharp, the scents of the city almost muted in a way. It was like his every move was some stark contrast, something that stood out against the very fabric of reality, something that he couldn’t ignore or hide, no matter how much he might want to. It made him anxious, it left him quickening his step. All the same causing him to stand out all the more against the unmoving stone buildings around him. So harsh, the lack of life, the lack of  _ people _ to be seen. He felt his panic begin to rise, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, the feeling of being watched but no matter where he looked there was nothing to be seen. It was like he’d stepped out of the reality he’d known and become prey for some monstrous, unseen creature.

It was then however, the memory of a certain trinket existing in his pocket caught his mind, drawing him slightly back to himself. He slowed, remembering how Etho had asked him to test the little music box when he felt uneasy. Part of him argued against making extra noise, but part of him also argued that he was being irrational anyway. He slowed to a stop, taking the watch sized music box from his pocket and gently winding it up. As soon as he released the key it began to unwind, it’s charming, now almost haunting tune playing, ringing out against the stone. It felt like it chased away some of the dread though, the presence of a sound other than his own heart and his own footsteps, it drew a greater bit of comfort. The odd feeling of being watched faded, leaving him to resume his walk home in peace. It was still strangely quiet, strangely lifeless in the streets, but at least he didn’t feel like he was being followed. Though, he didn’t dally either, he might not remember the night before but he wanted no repeats either. He reached his quiet little townhouse without incident and there was a bit more relief in getting the door locked behind him than his rational mind wanted to admit.

-

The next day he found himself up early, perhaps it was as simple as looking forward to the planned change in routine, perhaps it was lingering uneasiness from the night before. Either way he was on his way right with the sun, he had somewhere to be after all. He couldn’t ignore the bounce in his step as he walked, soaking up the early morning sun as it beamed down on him. The city was just beginning to wake up, people milling about to go to their jobs. He would never have imagined a day when he was not only welcomed but encouraged to visit this side of town, with its houses spaced further and further apart as he went. Soon enough though, the large manor with its carefully plotted garden came into view, the plants glistening with morning dew. The gate hung open so Grian slipped through without a second thought. As he reached the front door though he was suddenly uncertain if Etho would hear him knocking. The house was quite large and Etho had no personal staff, but then as quiet as the place was the sound may well carry. With a shrug he went ahead and knocked, a bit heavy handedly, to be sure he was heard.

He waited…

The door opened, though he’d seen no one approach and saw no one waiting. Blinking in confusion Grian stepped through, glancing back at the door, expecting to see some sort of mechanism, but there was none. However, sitting beside the door and looking entirely unamused was Etho’s dog. A little caught off guard by the unfriendly looking dog he offered a friendly wave to it as the door swung closed. Before he could question the further odd physics of the door the smell of food caught his attention. All else lost importance and he started off for the kitchen, remembering where it was from his last visit easily enough. His heart felt almost like it had gained a life all its own and was dragging him along the halls, pulling him like a magnet towards the man he so deeply wished to see. So deeply wished to-

He shook the thought aside before he could entertain it fully, not daring get his hopes so high. Grian stepped into the kitchen, trying to slow his gait as he did, not wanting to seem  _ too _ excited, even if perhaps he was. Etho was there, dressed much akin to how he had been the day before, his white hair pulled back only enough to keep it out of his way as he cooked. That shock of a short mane was a stunning if not unusual feature, the colorless strands practically glowing in the morning sun. It looked so soft, leaving Grian with a quiet little wish to run his fingers through it.

“Good morning Etho!” Grian said cheerfully, though he tried not to let the full breath of his excitement waver through the air like a pack of uncontrolled dogs.

“Right on time, pull up a seat.” Etho said in a delighted tone, turning from the stove only long enough to cast a bright smile Grian’s way. That smile captivated Grian in such a way that it wasn’t until Etho looked away again that he remembered that breathing was a thing and it was rather important.

He managed to shake away the singing of his heart long enough to make his way to the table, sitting in the same place he had the day before. No sooner had he gotten settled Etho was there, setting plates down and taking his own seat.

“I’ve got to admit, it’s nice having company during a meal. Let alone pleasant company.” Etho said, something in his tone quiet and appreciative.

“I’m happy to oblige then.” Grian smiled, his heart gaining a warm sort of feeling at the thought of doing something to brighten the other’s day.

“Oh, how are your wounds doing?” Etho’s tone shifted to one of concern.

“Uh, oh… I haven’t actually looked…” Grian admitted, glancing at himself, he’d been in such a rush he hadn’t thought about it, slapping on instead a nice shirt and his favorite red waistcoat without even a glance at the bandages.

“Well, if you like I could take a look at them after breakfast.” Etho offered.

“That would be great, thank you. A lot easier than trying to explain to a doctor how I got hurt.” Grian laughed, a bit more embarrassment leaking into his tone than he would have liked.

“Of course, I patched you up in the first place after all.” Etho nodded.

“Thanks again, for that. Do you always bandage up the wounded that find their way to your doorstep or was it just me?” Grian asked, tone lightly teasing.

“Well… it’s not a very common occurrence to be fair, but I have a bit of training so I saw no reason  _ not _ to help you.” Etho reasoned, looking out the window almost as if to escape the conversation. However, Grian’s curiosity had been quipped yet again.

“A bit of training? You’re not a doctor though, are you?”

“No… It uh, wasn’t for me, yeah let’s go with that.” Etho said, ending with an awkward laugh. There was something to that, something that hit Grian in the heart just so, seeing Etho uncomfortable. Before he could reason with himself not to, Grian reached over and rested a hand on Etho’s.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not one to judge. Besides, you’re an amazingly talented craftsman, I can see how perhaps learning to work on a delicate scale would aid in what you do now.”

“I…” Etho glanced back at him, seeming surprised but not upset at Grian’s words.

“It’s okay not to do the things you might have set out to originally.” Grian offered with a reassuring smile.

“I… No one has ever put it like that… thank you.” Etho said, meeting Grian’s eyes with a soft expression, a warmth that spoke teasingly at Grian, leaving him to wish he could feel Etho’s hands on his face with that level of gentleness.

\--

Etho very pointedly kept his attention on gathering up medical supplies as Grian disrobed. He wasn’t about to let himself stare, to watch and let his mind wander, he had a purpose here. He couldn’t allow desire to cloud his judgement, no matter how much Grian seemed like he’d-

No.

Etho stopped himself there, not letting his thoughts trail as he scooped up the next bottle he needed. When he turned to face Grian the man was sat on the apothecary desk, looking out the room’s one large window. The way the light filtered in through the dusty window, the way the shelves to either side of the small room framed Grian, the dozens of little glass bottles glittering dully under a blanket of neglect… something about the scene stole the air from Etho’s chest. It wasn’t the fault of the dust either. No, the muscular man, wearing only trousers and a wrapping of bandages, his face turned away, the sun dancing through the sandy blonde locks with more grace than it had any right… Etho took a long, quiet breath. He had to focus, this was no time to be daydreaming about something very likely unattainable.

He brought the supplies over, setting them down on the desk beside Grian and immediately turning his attention to the bandages wrapping Grian’s chest, notably, looking at the light stains of red that had bled through the ribbons of white. He took a pair of scissors and carefully cut a line down the wrappings, pulling them away. Grian hissed softly when they pulled at his wounds, the two gouges in his back not quite scabbed over.

“This is going to sting.” Etho warned, uncapping a bottle of antiseptic before picking it up in one hand and a towel in the other. Gently he pressed the towel to the lower part of Grian’s back to avoid a mess from the step that came next. Grian tensed, all the muscles in his back going taught with the pain, an almost growl escaping the man’s lips. Etho had to bite his own lip, forcing himself to ignore the sound of Grian’s voice, squashing thoughts before they could really take hold. Soon he was setting the bottle aside and moving to the next thing. A jar of ointment, something to help the wounds along, he followed that with pads of gauze that stuck long enough for him to start re-wrapping with fresh bandages.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Grian said in a forced tough tone.

“Mhm, you’re a good patient… you can relax a bit, I don’t want to get these too loose.” Etho said gently, trying not to sound too detached. He genuinely cared, but he couldn’t let too much of that show either, he couldn’t be sure how much of it was born of just pure loneliness and how much might be true feelings. No, he wouldn’t risk leading the man on over what might only be friviless notions with no real depth. Though in all honesty he knew he shouldn’t be letting anyone too close with the truth of the path he’d chosen. With the secrets hiding just beneath the boards of this floor. Even barring that…

He glanced to the dog sitting by the door, to the  _ demon _ .

If nothing else, he shouldn’t be drawing anyone too close to him, less he shatter their heart with the consequence of his past choices… of the contract he’d signed. His future was sealed, unchangeable, no amount of romantic wishes would change that. So, for Grian’s sake if not his own… he had to remain distant.

Shoving those thoughts aside he fashioned the bandage in place, moving on to care for Grian’s legs next, Grian holding up one pant leg then the other while Etho repeated the same process as before. Though, with the shallower wounds he didn’t need to do as much, Grian was mending well enough. Once he’d finished he stood, gathering the remaining supplies to put away.

“There you are, you’re healing well, you might not even have any scars.” Etho noted, setting the bottles in their places. Pointedly refusing to watch as Grian got his clothes back on.

“Wonderful, hopefully soon I can start my end of the bargain.” Grian said cheerfully.

_ Right… _ That had been something he’d agreed to, part of Etho found himself cursing his past self, as badly as he wanted Grian around it was a risk, he might find out…

And if he did…

Well…

He really didn’t want to consider that possibility.

As he put the supplies away, dark thoughts meandering through his mind, he caught the sound of the floorboard squeaking behind him. He wasn’t particularly worried, there was no reason to, so he placed the roll of gauze back in its jar on the shelf before he turned. What he was met with however, was Grian far closer than he expected. He froze, breath caught in his throat as he was met with those dark eyes, now so close, something in Grian’s expression, in the way he stood, it felt like he was alluding to something. There was a pull in Etho’s heart, everything in him screaming to close the small distance between them, to accept that invitation and meet the other’s lips with his own.

He resisted.

Grian waited, though before Etho’s resolve could crack Grian moved back out of his space. He half expected a look of hurt, that was not what he saw however, Grian’s expression held a quiet understanding. When he spoke his voice was just as gentle, twisting the very fibers of Etho’s soul with a longing he’d never known existed.

“I should get going, I’ll see you tomorrow… oh, and the little music box is wonderful. It took a lot of the eeriness out of my walk home.” Grian said happily.

“Glad to hear it, let me know if it malfunctions or breaks in any way.” Etho said, grasping the out Grian had left him.

“Of course! It’s too lovely to be left unused. Good luck with whatever you do today.” With that, Grian took his leave.

Etho sank to the floor as soon as Grian was out of sight, leaning heavily against the cabinets that supported the shelves above. Grimdog stared him down disapprovingly.

“Oh can it.” Etho sighed, easily able to guess the demon’s thoughts.

-

Things fell into a routine from then though, the season lazily making its way from autumn into the bitter winter. Grian would come by every morning like clockwork, sun or snow. Their meals, their chatter, it was wonderful and Etho found himself treasuring every moment of it. Slowly Grimdog seemed to get used to Grian’s presence, letting go of whatever trepidation he'd had. It hadn’t taken long for Grian’s injuries to heal up, leaving very little in the way of scarring on his back. The time spent cleaning wounds was replaced by Grian taking a lightly dampened cloth to much of the house. Etho couldn’t resist following him around and continuing to chat. There was something about Grian that was undeniably captivating.

Day by day the manor was a little less grungy.

Day by day Etho struggled harder not to pull Grian into his arms.

Days ticked by like the predictable turning of a spring motor, every so often with Grian again leaving a moment of open invitation for something more. A whispered chance that Etho’s heart longed for, something that sent shivers down his spine and made his soul cry to resist. Yet resist he always managed to do.

Day by day, everything stayed the same, like a long practiced dance, swaying with the ebbing of time.

Every evening Etho set his beasts loose to gather, quietly hoping Grian would not forget the pocket music box.

Every evening he kept up with his secret research, dipping his toes in a world not meant for mortal beings.

Every night Grimdog upheld his end of the bargain, acting as Etho’s supernatural shield.

Day by day more music boxes were made.

Night by night Etho edged closer to a breakthrough.

It flowed smoothly, a rhythm in life.

Until that rhythm was altered.

Until something changed.

It was unexpected, it was sudden…

The world grew dark as Etho watched his own blood spill to the floor, held aloft…

Until that breakthrough changed everything.

\--

Something was wrong.

Grian couldn’t quite put his finger on what, but as he climbed the stairs of his house, heading for bed, he got a sinking feeling. It wasn’t unlike the pull so often in his heart that guided him towards Etho, yet it was different. It was harrowing, making his stomach twist, his skin crawl. Something that hitched his breath and made him feel as though he was a moment away from tears.

Something was very  _ very  _ **_wrong_ ** _. _

A noise at the base of the stairs caught his attention and quickly Grian turned to look. Standing there, staring up at him, was the dark form of Grimdog, the unfriendly canine that stayed at Etho’s side almost reluctantly. Seeing the dog here, with Etho nowhere in sight, with  _ that _ feeling scraping through Grian’s very bones with a knife made of dread…

It only took his mind a moment to catch up before he lurched into motion, hurrying down the stairs. As soon as he was moving the dog vanished towards the door. Grian didn’t question the mysterious dog, not right then. He dashed out his door, barely having the presence of mind to grab his coat on his way through. He barely graced the stairs, all but flying to the sidewalk beyond, turning sharply to run with all his might down the street. The cold air burned his lungs, the slick ground threatened to pitch him right off his feet. Grian didn’t care, he slipped and stumbled but refused to fall. There was an urgency burning through his very being, like his soul had been set alight. His thoughts spinning as he ran. What had happened? Was Etho even home? Was it an accident? A break-in? Had some ill-willed sort broken into the manor to attack the music box maker? Or was it something else? Grian couldn’t know until he reached the manor but the simple sight of Grimdog had been enough to set off every warning bell and spike Grian’s adrenaline through the very clouds.

Despite how fast he ran it felt like it took excruciatingly long to reach the gates of the manor, the dog standing on the path just beyond. Grian shoved his way through, laboring for breath as his eyes darted around the property, but nothing looked amiss. Then, as Grian’s gaze fell back to Grimdog, the hound moved, darting off around the side of the manor. Drawing in one sharp long breath Grian darted after, ignoring every discomfort running at a breakneck speed through the snow would cause. Around the manor they went, Grian following the unsettling dog to the cellar doors. Grian hesitated there, he’d never seen this part of the house before and it gave the feeling it was somewhere he shouldn’t be. However the feeling that had struck him earlier was stronger and in a blink he was taking the stairs two at a time, catching up with Grimdog below. The cellar wasn’t a large room, there were empty kennels to either side of the walkway; though they looked recently used. Grian didn’t have time to question it though, as the dog walked to one end of the room, around a wall. Quickly Grian followed.

It was a wall… with a shelf. The dog had gone right through the wall… Grian huffed, panic spiking as he was suddenly uncertain what to do. Despair began to well, he still didn’t know what was going on or where Etho was and now the vanishing dog left him questioning his sanity. With a shaky breath Grian rested his arm against the shelf, leaning on it. There came a click, sounding not unlike a door latch. He startled back, staring at the shelf like it had bit him before reaching for it again, this time lifting it. Sure enough, the sound came again and the wall gave way. He pushed and the wall, a secret door, swung open. Beyond was a dimly lit hallway but he didn’t care, it was a direction to go and he took it, running down the hall.

After a bend in the passageway he could see more light ahead, he ran for it. Stumbling to a stop in the room the scene before him struck him. It was a shock, fear surging through him as his blood ran cold. The floor was coated red, the stench of blood beginning to dry too much to bear. Looking around there was a table with strapped belts, symbols painted on the walls, rows of shelves holding things he didn’t dwell to look at long. Most notably though, was the one clean space in the floor, it held only a large symbol, there were smears of blood around it, like something large had fallen through, though there was only solid floor beneath it. Around it there were candles sitting at certain points.

Slowly Grian took another step into the room, looking around with rising desperation before his eyes fell back to the dog, standing over a motionless form on the floor. Fear flooding him Grian rushed over, not caring about the blood on the floor as he dropped to his knees, gently turning the limp form over.

“I don’t understand…” Grian’s voice came out weak, a shaky squeak.

Etho was pale, motionless, a deep wound in his abdomen. His chest rose and fell in shallow, weak breaths.

“Do you love him?” an unfamiliar voice asked, Grian blinked, the only place the sound could have come from was the dog. It was echoed and unnatural.

“What?”

“This fool, the man you’ve come unwaveringly each day to see. Do you love him?” The dog repeated, Grian seeing it’s mouth move this time.

“I…” Grian’s gaze fell back to the dying man in his arms.

His heart ached, feeling as though it was going to shatter apart at any moment. The sight before him, it hurt more than anything in his life ever had, yet it threatened to hurt so much more. With each passing second, dragging on too quickly yet so slowly, he could feel everything he’d thought mattered crumbling away around him.

“Yes… yes I do.” Grian said quietly, feeling hot tears trailing down his cheeks as he tore his eyes away from the fading Etho in his arms.

“Then I shall offer you a deal.”

\--

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

_ Finally, he’d done it! He’d succeeded! This one, this creation would outshine everything else. The beasts would pale in comparison to this, a creature that could prove a vital scientific discovery. Not mortal, not human, not quite animal anymore, not demon. This would be something new, the things he could learn from it, the potential… so much more could- _

**_Red… it was all pain, he could taste blood, his own blood. Confused he glanced down, the creature’s blade-like tail tip had run him through from behind. Slowly he was being lifted from the floor, it hissed a strange sort of growl._ **

_ Pain… everything became  _ **_pain._ **

_ Red. _

_ Blood. _

_ Like paint. _

_ It coated the walls, torn from his body. _

_ Helpless. _

_ This creature was his own creation. _

_ There was no salvation from it. _

_ Not even the demon could step in, left to watch. _

_ This was no creature he’d promised to defend against, so he was not bound. _

_ Though neither was this a natural death. _

_ So what fate would become Etho’s soul? _

_ Would he be free? _

_ Or taken anyway? _

_ So much blood… _

_ There was no hope. _

_ Somewhere, he heard a screech, was it pain? Was it glea? Outrage perhaps? _

_ His fading consciousness had no grasp of what it was. _

_ Only the feeling of being dropped. _

_ He remembered hitting the floor. _

_ Then nothing… _

_ Fading away, where even the pain couldn’t reach him. _

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

Etho woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright and panting for air. His hand found its way to his chest, settling against the bare skin there before his bleary eyes could even see. There was no wound he could feel and as his eyes remembered how to focus his room took shape around him. He was in his bed, looking down at himself there wasn’t even a mark, not a scratch on him. His blankets lay rumpled around him, his shirt was gone but his trousers remained, no, these were the wrong color, he’d worn different ones the last he remembered… and if what he last remembered was true they should be soaked with blood, shouldn’t they? Slowly he looked around the room for answers and perhaps he found his answer, asleep in a chair pulled up next to his bed was Grian. There were stains of blood on the man’s shirt sleeves.

Laying on the floor, looking almost bored, was Grimdog, something didn’t sit right and immediately Etho zeroed in on the demon.

“What did you do?” He demanded.

Grimdog just tilted one ear back, offering no response otherwise.

“E-Etho?” Grian’s voice was heavy with sleep but Etho glanced over to him.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Etho replied softly, though his concern remained.

“I’m so glad, I was so worried!” Grian said, excitement and relief building in his voice as he woke up more.

“Grian…” Etho’s voice gained a serious edge as he looked at the man, his blood running cold as he pieced together what must have happened.

“Yes?” Grian’s excitement was tempered with uncertainty.

“What… did you do?”

“I…” Grian looked away from him, fidgeting.

“Grian… I’m serious. I should be dead.”

“I couldn’t let that happen!” Grian argued, meeting Etho’s gaze once again, this time there was an intensity there, a certainty. He knew exactly what he’d done, or thought he did at least.

“What did you  _ do _ .”

“I… you were bleeding and... You… you weren’t going to make it I… I just… I did what I had to.”

“And the cost? Your soul?”

“Not until I die… has to be natural causes. Isn’t that the same as the deal you have?” Grian asked, a bit of an edge in his own tone.

“It- yes… but why? Why do that for me? Grian you-” Etho protested but Grian cut him off.

“Because I love you.” Grian said all in one breath, tears welling in his eyes. There was no running now, no denying the way his heart jumped at the words, the draw that had been there all along. Etho sighed heavily, gently reaching out to caress Grian’s cheek. Grian’s eyes fell closed as he leaned into that touch.

“I love you too… I… I didn’t want this fate for you.”

“Too late to change it now.” Grian shrugged, reaching up to rest his hand over Etho’s own.

“I know… how did you even find me?”

“Grimdog fetched me after you got hurt.” Grian admitted and Etho shot the dog a glare.

“Of course he did… I guess if I had died there he couldn’t claim my soul.” Etho sighed and Grian tensed.

“I… I didn’t think of that. I just… I didn’t want to lose you-” Grian’s voice took a panicked edge, eyes filled with turmoil as he looked up at him. Etho cut his words short however, leaning in and meeting Grian’s lips with his own, finally, after all this time, finally giving in to the plea of his heart. Grian’s stammering seemed to be forgotten as he returned the kiss, his hands gently finding their way into Etho’s hair. There was a contentment that washed through Etho, silently glad that he’d not gone to his grave before knowing  _ this. _

Etho pulled away first, leaving Grian to whimper in protest before seeming to remember he needed to breathe. Etho chuckled, tracing the side of Grian’s face with one finger. Grian looked exhausted, the fear and whatever else he’d been through clearly having taken a toll on him. With a soft sigh Etho scooted over, leaving an empty space on the bed beside him.

“Come now, lay down and get some rest.” He offered and Grian gave a small nod, clearly too tired to argue. He climbed into the bed and Etho wrapped his arms around him, the both of them getting settled in together. Gently Etho ran his fingers through Grian’s hair, trailing along his shoulders with his other hand. Grian’s breathing fell to a slow rhythm as he drifted off and Etho’s mind wandered as his focus shifted inward.

Grian knew now… he knew and not only had he seemingly just accepted everything he’d seen down there, he’d still chosen to sacrifice his own soul. Etho heaved a heavy sigh, he couldn’t quite fathom what he’d done to deserve Grian’s love… but he couldn’t say he was unhappy. Still, the facts remained, both their souls were contracted to Grimdog now, all Etho could hope for now…

Was for them both to live a long life.

As long as they both lived though… at least they wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
